4 gems and a horror game
by TenebrisScriptoris
Summary: (i don't think this would be considered a crossover..) Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper and Emerald (oc) decide to play a famous horror game: FNaF, will they complete it? or did they make a stupid mistake?


"Careful perri freddy is gonna get u!" Jasper said while making a kissy face "SHUT UP!" Peridot yelled with irritation. "What? Are you scuuuuured?" Jasper continued "jas...just stop" lapis walked up to peridot's defence and sat next to her. Peridot was preparing to play the famous horror game : five nights at freddys." Have you played this game before? Because I have never herd of it..." Emerald had just entered the room and sat right beside peridot. "Alright...ready guys?" Peridot said with excitement "ready to see you pee your PANTS!" Jasper added "...I hate you" she gave her a cold glare of bitter annoyance.

She opened the game, "alright, night one." She said in a cocky tone, as if she will ase it on the first try. She was transported to a security office, they all heard the phone ring " uh, hello? Hello?" Once it started a mute button appeard on the top left corner. "Mute! Hah! I'm sorry but I don't feel like listening to your horrid voice during six hours" "You sure that was a good idea?". Lapis finally added "no... Hey what's this?" Peridot saw a little bar at the bottom of the screen, then proceeded to click it. "Oh, the spooks." Emerald said while looking, there where three robots sitting up on a stage "this is a security camera?!" "Sure doesent look like one." Jasper flattly added.

"it's been two goddamn hours in this game and none of them moved! How is this supposed to be scary?!" At that momment the bunny had left the stage "uhhh, I take it back. Where did it go?!" She flipped through all the camera screens "Close the camera your waisting power.!" Jasper added in a worried tone, "power? Wait what !?" She looked at the bottom right corner, 35% power was remaining. "Why didn't you guys tell me about this " ? Where only at 3 hours and there is thirty fi-thirty four persent remaining!" "We thought you knew !" Lapis said. "Well...i did not" she lowered the camera and flashed the light, a purple rabbit was leaning against the door. "ARGHHHH!" The four gems screemed "CLOSE IT CLOSE IT CLOSE IT!" Lapis yeld in horror "OKAY OKAY OKAY!" Peridot yeld back. She closed the door, and then she opened the camera "what are you doing?" Jasper questioned "looking for the duck " she responded only to close the camera and see chica screech in front of all of them. They all screamed in horror and surprise, lapis fell backwards. "Stupid duck!" Emerald cursed under her breath. The screen had returned to the usual "start". "Ugh, move aside perri, I could totally beat this." Jasper said smugly peridot gave her a quick harumph and helped lapis up. "We'll see about that." Emerald joked and sat next to her, joined by peridot and lapis. Jasper clicked start and, once again, was transported to the usual security office. "This will be a BREEZE!" She said while looking at peridot mockfully.

It has been five hours in the game and 5% was remaining. "Come on come on, we're so close!" Jasper stared at the screen along with the others. Peridot was quietly hoping for her to lose but at the same time, she wanted to see what would happen if you won... She just didn't want jas to win...Ugh, can you imagine? She would never hear the end of it! "Holly crap! 0% and 5 hours.. I might just win this!" Jasper said in excitement, the screen was black and Freddy had popped up. The four gems screamed and jasper fell from her chair. "HAH! EAT IT STUPID!" Peridot yeld at her, victory showing all over her face, the others couldn't help but laugh at perri's outburst and jas's embarrassment "yeah yeah, whatever." Jasper said crossly. "...can I try?" Emerald had asked hesitantly "yeah sure, not like your gonna beat it anyway." Lapis said boringly. She started the game.

All eyes stared at her in complete disbelief as they realised she managed to keep the robots out, keep lots of power and make it up to five hours. Soon they all heard the bells ring and witness the 5 turn to a 6."h-how did you do that?!" Lapis asked her in complete confusion "uh..I..." She didn't even know how she did that "uh...let's just say that a magician never reveals her secrets." She said with an innocent smile. "I wanna try!" Lapis yeld, destroying the momment of silence and startling the others. She started the game

"Night 2" she said with confidence.

3 hours passed in the game, she was looking at the camera, only to see a Fox thing running down the hallways. She freaked out, not knowing what to do, she flipped the camera down in order to close the door but before she could close it the Fox thing leaned in, letting out a screech. The four gems screamed at the sight. " .sucks." Emerald whispered

The others shook their heads in agreement. They all left the room "i quit!" Jasper said while glaring back at the computer screen while trying to leave the room.

-END-


End file.
